Bonds
by star3catcher
Summary: A mysterious new alien has taken control of the Empire! The Control Brains, the Tallest, service drones, and all the Invaders. Including Zim! Can Dib and a new friend save the Irkens from their mind-control before Zim actually becomes a threat to Earth?


**Okay, I'm writing this one because of a random I idea I had. Why did I have this random idea? BECAUSE MY BROTHER WATCHES TOO MUCH SPIDER-MAN. That's why.**

**But it was also a pretty cool idea, and my friend encouraged it, so now I'm writing it for your no-life enjoyment! HOORAY! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO!**

**Naw, you know I love you all.^^ Hugs! -hugs you all and gives you chocolate cakes-**

**Anywaaaaaay... I don't anything really. I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Spider-Man. And I don't own the OC that will come up later, because they belong to my friend who wanted them in the story and ****now I'm rambling and now I'm going to shut up now or am I oh yes I am why are you reading this you really have no life do you....**

**BEGIN THE FREAKN' FIC!**

* * *

"Sir, we've found something on the radar." said a pilot on the spaceship. He was standing by a green, circular screen with a blinking light.

The captain came over to see what the pilot was talking about, "Let me see." he said.

It wasn't much, nothing but a small dot that was positioned in such a way on the radar, to signify that it was actually on the ship.

"It's probably just a little mud..." said the radar pilot.

"If it was just mud, it wouldn't show up on the radar," snapped the captain, frustrated.  
This was a brand new ship that was to be delivered to, and examined by the Control Brains. He loved new ship designs, but the only problem is that they often came with new (and quite inexperienced) crew members.

And if there was one thing he hated, it was being surrounded by idiots.

"You!" The captain pointed at another Irken sitting at a computer, who looked at him confused, with big, dull, stupid eyes.

"Go get on a suit, find out what that gunk is, and scrape it off!"

The crew member turned his head to out the window, and looked into the big emptiness of outer space. He then turned his head back to the radar showing the spot, and looked back at the captain.

"But... why me...?"

"Because I'm your Captain, and I said so!"

"But... but..."

"But _what_?" demanded the captain, his patience running quite thin.

The crew member looked at the floor, and hung his antennae low embarrased, but wringed his hands in anxiety as looked back at the captain.

"But... but what if it tries to _eat me_?"

"FOR IRK'S SAKE, SOLDIER! IT'S A SPOT! NOW GET OUT THERE BEFORE I HAVE YOUR BADGE!" roared the captain at the meek crew member.

The only member only gave a slight, frightened 'squee!' in response before running out to do his commanded job.

The captain shook his head in annoyance.

**OUTSIDE-**

The crew member carefully stepped to wear the radar had pointed out the smudge. He was shaking in his boots about what it could be! The captain had just said it was some dirt or something... but he had heard all kinds of scary tales about things in space that gobble you up for breakfast!  
He didn't want to die! He was too young! He had just gotten out of the Academy! He didn't want to die!

That's all the poor crew member kept thinking: "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

* * *

_Mmmmm... somebody's afraid..._

* * *

The crew member stepped closer.

* * *

_We wonder if it's very close..._

They moved over to the delicious smell of fear, with a hint of anxiety.

_A new bond would be quite nice after the trouble we've been through..._

* * *

The crew member finally came to a hault to where the radar had detected the spot. His eyes were currently squeezed shut so as not to see his impending doom come at him.

But when he looked down, he burst out laughing.

* * *

_Mmmm! Yum! We can smell the fear closer no-_

Laughter rang out.

_Ewwwwww! Laughter! Yucky! Is this some kind of sick joke?! Somebody is trying to make us into a fool!_

* * *

The crew member laughed at his own foolishness. The thing he had been so frightened of, was no more than a spot of black goop clinging to the metal of the ship.

"You little pest!" the member laughed, "You had me trembling like a Squakazor faced against a Lipza in possesion of tender, squishy brains! BRAINS! Oh well. Time to clean you up now."

The crew member pulled out what appeared to be one of those miniature, hand-held vaccum cleaners, and started to try and suck the black ooze up. It wasn't easy, like the goop was determined to hang on....

* * *

There was a horrible force so strong, like it was sucking.

_AHHH! WHAT IS THIS EVIL?! THIS IS NOT TASTY AT ALL! HELP US! WE WANTED ANOTHER'S FEAR! NOT OUR OWN! HELP!_

* * *

But the gunk finally gave in, and got sucked up into the vaccum like any other piece of dirt.

"There we go!" said the novice crew member proudly, "All clean! You know... I think I'm really going to enjoy working on this ship!"

Then he skipped happily back to the opening of the ship.

* * *

**Aw, the poor symbiote... well! That's all for today folks!**

**Oh, and just to clear something up: If you've never seen Spider-Man and the episodes where his costume turns black, you might be confused why the gunk keeps saying "we" and "us". Well, since the symbiote is supposed to bond to a host, it has a tendency to refer to itself in plural form.**

**Well... yes.. mhmm... hope you stick around for the next chapter!~ See ya!~**


End file.
